


You’re gonna rattle the stars!

by silvermoongirl10



Series: Clone Wars Senior Padawan Obi-Wan Kenobi AU [4]
Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars: The Clone Wars (2008) - All Media Types
Genre: Gen, Getting Together, Lightsaber Duel (Star Wars), M/M, No Angst, Obi-Wan and Cody go on a mission together, Padawan Obi-Wan Kenobi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-15
Updated: 2021-02-15
Packaged: 2021-03-17 06:26:42
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,589
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29467218
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/silvermoongirl10/pseuds/silvermoongirl10
Summary: When Obi-Wan is tasked by Master Windu to collect a Jedi Holocron from an ancient Jedi Temple, he is joined by Cody and Waxer's platoon. Windu warns Dooku is in the area and is also after the Holocron. Combined with the worry about a Sith, Cody is questioning himself on whether he tells Obi-Wan about his feelings or not.
Relationships: CC-2224 | Cody & Obi-Wan Kenobi, CC-2224 | Cody/Obi-Wan Kenobi, Ghost Company & Obi-Wan Kenobi
Series: Clone Wars Senior Padawan Obi-Wan Kenobi AU [4]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2153232
Comments: 8
Kudos: 169





	You’re gonna rattle the stars!

**Author's Note:**

> This fic is set in 21 BBY, so Obi-Wan is now 23 years old.

As the war continued. Sometimes Cody could not believe he had been fighting beside General Jinn and Obi-Wan for a year. A year of watching as Obi-Wan did just what General Jinn warned he would do. Act recklessly to save lives, putting himself in harm’s way with a snarky comment and a small smile, it always made Cody worry that he was about to see the person he had fallen in love with die in front of him.

Since Cody realised what his feelings were for Obi-Wan three months ago, they had only continued to grow. When Cody had been struck by flying shrapnel, Obi-Wan had tended to him himself, carefully cleaning the wound and placing a bacta patch on it. The whole time, Cody had thought his heart was going to beat out of his chest, as he was unable to tear his gaze away from Obi-Wan’s face that was inches from his own. When the wound had scared, wrapping around his left eye, Obi-Wan had apologised, feeling guilting that he had not healed it enough. Cody had waved away the apology, his eye was still intact and a scar just made him individual compared to the rest of his brothers. Also, a secret part of himself, liked the scar, it was a reminder of that short moment, a moment where it was just himself and Obi-Wan, the Jedi taking care of him.

As much as he loved Obi-Wan, he couldn’t help but curse the Jedi sometimes, his Commander had taken to _not wearing his armour properly_. It was with annoyance that Cody watched as Obi-Wan began wearing less and less armour on missions, where the only armour he wore was on his arms. Cody wanted the Jedi safe and unharmed, and that wasn’t going to happen when his Commander was being a _di’kut_ about his _own welfare_.

But as frustrating as the Jedi could be, Cody admired him for his strength and how kind he was to the men, especially the shinies. Who, Cody knew, thought the world of Obi-Wan and acted as if Obi-Wan had hung all of the stars in the galaxy. Obi-Wan had also graciously smiled and thanked the men of the 212th when the men were insistent on throwing a birthday party for the Jedi. Cody knew Obi-Wan did not like being the centre of attention, but it seemed to him that Obi-Wan knew the men never had cause to celebrate anything on Kamino, and so let the men throw the party.

Seeing how brave and kind the Jedi was, amongst the destruction of the war, made Cody only fall more in love with the man. When he had resigned himself to never saying a word about his feelings, believing Obi-Wan could never fall in love with him. Cody had started to see signs that perhaps he was wrong. He would catch Obi-Wan looking at him when the Jedi thought he wasn’t looking and Obi-Wan’s blue eyes seemed to soften when they talked to each other. But Cody had forced himself to drop the notion of Obi-Wan loving him back. Obi-Wan was a Jedi, someone meant for greatness, meant to travel the stars and save civilisations. Cody was just a clone. What could he ever offer a great Jedi?

* * *

Cody was stood at the edge of the briefing room, watching as Obi-Wan listened to General Windu’s instructions. General Jinn was off helping General Skywalker and the 501st, leaving Obi-Wan in command of the 212th. He watched as the blue image of General Windu gestured to a map floating beside him and in front of Obi-Wan.

“This is an ancient Jedi Temple on the planet Viessu it was abandoned during the Jedi and Sith war a thousand years ago. We believe there is a Jedi Holocron there that contains valuable information about old hyperspace lanes, lanes that could help us cover more ground in the war. We want you to go and get it,” explained General Windu.

Obi-Wan rubbed his chin with his hand as he thought over the older man’s words. He then frowned, “regarding a Holocron of such importance, wouldn’t it be better to send a Jedi Master?” Cody rolled his eyes at Obi-Wan’s words, knowing he and General Windu knew how good Obi-Wan was, something the Jedi Commander failed to see in himself.

“It is said you can only find the Temple if you are strong in the Unifying Force, which you are Obi-Wan. So, I am sending you. I will send you the coordinates, but be cautious. We have reports Dooku is in the area looking for the Holocron, he may follow you to find the Holocron.”

“I will be careful,” promised Obi-Wan seriously, his eyes already scanning the map General Windu had sent him.

General Windu smiled. “I know you will. But do not be surprised if Dooku gets through your defences. Sith have a nasty habit of hiding their presences with great ability.” The General nodded at Obi-Wan and then ended the call.

Obi-Wan shook his head and rolled his eyes. “I do wish the Sith did not have so many sneaky skills at their disposal.”

Cody snorted in amusement, “isn’t that what makes them Sith though? Being Dark and sneaky?” He smiled when he heard Obi-Wan chuckle in response. He then thought about something the General had said. “Sir…” at Obi-Wan’s look he corrected himself. “Obi-Wan. What did the General mean when he said you are strong in the Unifying Force?”

The Jedi smiled and turned to face Cody, leaning his back against the console where the map was still floating. “For Jedi, we are all Force sensitive, which I know you know. But within that, there are two main parts of the Force, which we are all connected to, but in different amounts. The Living Force, where a Jedi is connected to nature and all living creatures, which my Master is strong in and the Unifying Force. Which I am strong in. It means that the Force can give me visions of the past, present and future. These visions can be flashes of images or they can play out events in full. Sometimes they can be as small as feelings.”

“Like when you say you have a bad feeling. That’s the Unifying Force giving you a warning?” asked Cody. Thinking about the odd behaviour he and his brothers had noticed, when Obi-Wan would freeze for a couple of seconds or for minutes. Before running to his Master about the plan needing to change.

“Exactly!” smiled Obi-Wan.

“Can’t that be a lot to deal with? Knowing about the future?” he asked, knowing he himself would not want to know what was going to happen before it did.

Obi-Wan shrugged, a thoughtful look on his face. “It was when I was in the Creche, not fully understanding what I was seeing. But after being trained how my visions work and what they can mean. Not anymore. Some visions can be distressing when they show something bad is going to happen, when I don’t know where or when it will happen. But I don’t struggle as much anymore.”

Cody nodded to himself and then walked closer to the console so he and Obi-Wan could plan their trip to Viessu. Agreeing to only take a small force with them. Cody immediately suggesting Waxer’s platoon. Knowing the men would never forgive him, if he and Obi-Wan went into an unknown situation without them. The platoon becoming Obi-Wan’s biggest supporters out of the 212th in the past year.

* * *

They arrived on Viessu on one gunship with Waxer’s platoon. The trip taking a couple of hours as Obi-Wan meditated and called out directions to the pilot, General Windu being correct that the planet, let alone the Temple was almost impossible to find.

As the doors swung open, everyone gathered on the ship looked up at the tall square, stone Jedi Temple, the walls seeming to reach up into the clouds. The stone was grey and cobbled, the mist surrounding it making it look eerie and not somewhere where you wanted to be. As planned the platoon would wait with the gunship, while Obi-Wan and Cody would enter the Temple, find the Holocron and put it in a satchel Obi-Wan was carrying before hastily leaving.

“You know it’s a little unfair. I want to explore the big, mysterious Jedi Temple,” stated Gearshift, his arms crossed over his chest.

“I, however, are more than happy to wait here,” countered Boil as he got comfortable on the floor of the gunship.

Meteor, Longshot and Trapper decided to explore five feet from the gunship. Not that there was much to see in Cody’s opinion. Just moss and stones.

It was anti-climatic for Cody. They entered the Temple through an entrance that had no door, which why would you for a hard-to-find Temple? And there in the centre of the square box that made up the shape of the Temple, was the Holocron on a small pedestal. Nothing else. The faint blue light emitting from it reminding him of Obi-Wan’s lightsaber blade.

“Seriously?” asked Cody, his voice thick with disappointment echoing around the empty space.

Obi-Wan turned to him and smirked with one eyebrow raised. “We haven’t got it yet. There might still be a trap.”

“ _Please_ don’t jinx us,” moaned Cody, his stomach twisting in apprehension.

They walked slowly up to the pedestal, Obi-Wan closed his eyes, looking as if he was meditating. Once the Jedi re-opened his eyes, he took a deep breath and lifted the Holocron off the pedestal. They both paused for a moment, just waiting for something unpleasant to happen.

When nothing happened the pair of them shared a triumphant look, the Holocron safe in Obi-Wan’s hand. But just as Obi-Wan was about to place it into his satchel, the igniting of a red lightsaber drew their attentions to the shadows of the Temple wall. “Dooku,” hissed Obi-Wan.

In answer, the Sith flicked his wrist and both Obi-Wan and Cody were thrown across the ground. Cody watched as the empty satchel and Holocron bounced against the wall of the Temple. He cursed Dooku, knowing the Sith was here for the Holocron as well. But before Dooku could reach out for the Holocron, Obi-Wan used the Force to push him into the centre of the tall and wide stone hall of the Temple. Obi-Wan was on his feet already and calmly walking across the gravel ground, his boots crunching, as he went to meet Dooku head on. Cody pushed himself to his feet, left at the edge of the Temple space, wanting to _do something_. But he knew he was no match for a Sith.

Cody stood by helpless, knowing if he tried to help, he would become a hindrance to Obi-Wan, only able to watch as Obi-Wan faced off against Dooku, ten feet of space separating them. The Sith and Jedi slowly circling each other, lightsabers half raised, each waiting for the other to make the first move.

“Still a Padawan?” sneered Dooku, his yellow eyes dripping with contempt as he looked Obi-Wan up and down.

Obi-Wan shrugged carelessly. “I was offered Knighthood. But I chose to remain with my Master to support him. Unlike him, who just couldn’t wait to get away from _his_ Master.”

Dooku snarled at the insult directed him, charging towards Obi-Wan his red lightsaber swishing menacingly in the air. Cody watched, equal parts awed and horrified as the Sith and Obi-Wan locked lightsabers. He had watched Obi-Wan and General Jinn train, it was filled with fast movements and jokes, nothing like the fight in front of him. If anything, the fight was faster than any pace he’d seen in the Jedi training. Obi-Wan and Dooku were blurs of movement, their lightsabers the only indication Cody had of who was who. Cody jumped when a body was pushed back, he watched as Obi-Wan did a backwards roll and nimbly jumped to his feet, lightsaber raised.

The Sith paused and assessed Obi-Wan, something that made Cody’s skin crawl. “You have skill Kenobi. You could join me,” stated Dooku his free hand outstretched towards Obi-Wan.

Obi-Wan titled his head back, a frown on his face as he stared back at the Sith in utter disgust. “I don’t have a thing for yellow eyes or red lightsabers. Even if you were the last person in the galaxy, I would _never_ join you,” spat Obi-Wan, his lips curling back in distaste.

Dooku reared back in shock, obviously surprised at the vehemence in Obi-Wan’s voice. “You are making a mistake Kenobi. With your skills and my guidance, you could be a _powerful_ Force user.”

“But a Dark Side user,” stated Obi-Wan, his voice dripping with disgust as he stood tall and proud at the Sith. “I am firmly on the Light Side. I am not a _coward_ or a _traitor_ to the Jedi, unlike _you_. I face and resist the Dark, becoming stronger for it, it is _easy_ to Fall to the Dark Side. And unlike _you_ Dooku. I am not weak.”

While Dooku stood in surprise at his offer being so firmly rejected, Obi-Wan leaped forward, high in the air, arching his lightsaber downwards as he closed in on Dooku. The Sith came back to himself at the last second and counter-blocked Obi-Wan’s lightsaber. Cody edged around the wall of the Temple and picked up the Jedi Holocron Obi-Wan had found and tucked it into the satchel Obi-Wan had dropped when Dooku had first appeared. He eyed up the distance to the entrance, knowing his first priority was getting the Holocron back to the Negotiator. But he didn’t want to leave Obi-Wan alone with a Sith.

As if sensing Cody’s dilemma, Obi-Wan caught his gaze and jerked his head towards the entrance. Understanding the order, Cody made for the entrance at break neck speed. Taking joy at the curse Dooku emitted when he noticed his prize getting away from him. Hearing lightsabers hissing and crackling as they met in battle, Cody took relief from the fact that he wasn’t going to have an angry Sith chasing him down right now.

He broke out back into the light and ran for the gunship. Waxer’s platoon looked at him in concern, why wouldn’t they? Cody was racing towards them without their Jedi Commander. Before any of them could speak, Cody was thrusting the satchel into Waxer’s hands. “Get that back to the Negotiator _now_. I’ll comm for someone to come down and get Kenobi and I. Just _move!_ ”

It was clear Waxer and his men wanted to protest, but Waxer nodded and hurriedly ordered his men into the gunship and called for the pilot to take off _now_. Cody stood back and watched as the gunship got high into the sky safely. He tapped on his commlink and ordered for another gunship to come down planet side to pick up himself and Obi-Wan. When the order was acknowledged, he sent their coordinates to the ship and turned and ran back into the ancient Jedi Temple. As he stepped into the dim space, he stopped in surprised. Obi-Wan was walking towards him, clipping his lightsaber onto his belt.

“Where’s Dooku?” asked Cody, his gaze raking over the large, empty space.

“Got away,” frowned Obi-Wan, frustration clear on his face.

Cody, hating to see Obi-Wan beating himself up, rested a hand on the Jedi’s shoulder, noticing a faint blush rising on the Jedi’s cheeks. “General Jinn will be pleased to see you unharmed and in possession of the Holocron.”

Obi-Wan nodded, “I know.” He then sighed and added with a forlorn look at Cody. “I just wanted to stop Dooku. His presence as a Sith distresses my Master and for his sake I just wanted Dooku stopped.”

Cody smiled and slung an arm over Obi-Wan’s shoulders. A thrill sparking through him when he heard Obi-Wan’s breath catch in his throat. Perhaps his feelings were not unrequited, just as he had suspected. “That’s what makes you such a great Jedi. You always care and try to protect other beings.”

“That’s literally my job as a Jedi Cody,” snorted Obi-Wan, a smirk playing across his face. Cody’s heart lightened at seeing the troubled look fade away from Obi-Wan’s face.

“But you take it further. You truly do care about _everyone_. Including myself and my brothers. The other Jedi treat us well and with respect. But you treat us as _family_.” He took care not to say anything else, concerned that he would just end up blurting out his feelings for the Jedi.

“You are my family,” admitted Obi-Wan softly, the blush deepening on his face. Together they walked out of the Temple and watched as a gunship lowered onto the ground not far from them.

Feeling Obi-Wan lean into him a little and the deepening blush, made Cody wonder if he should speak about his feelings. He knew now, after knowing Obi-Wan for a year, that even if the Jedi didn’t share his feelings, he wouldn’t find himself bereft of Obi-Wan’s presence in his life. Also considering how Obi-Wan could have easily been killed fighting Dooku without another Jedi as backup, Cody realised that he didn’t want anything to go unsaid between them. They were fighting in a war, and Cody knew if anything happened to himself or Obi-Wan, he would always regret not speaking truthfully about how he felt about the Jedi.

* * *

When they were safely tucked away in their shared office, after reassuring Waxer’s platoon they were alright and collected the Holocron from Waxer. They sat down at their respective desks and heaved a sigh of relief as they each sipped their tea. The Holocron safely locked in Obi-Wan’s desk.

As Cody looked across the space at Obi-Wan, he felt his resolve at speaking to the Jedi about his feelings beginning to waver. Sensing something was amiss, Obi-Wan put his tea down and got up from his chair, walking around the desks until he sat on the edge of Cody’s desk. Cody felt his heartrate pick up at he titled his head back to he could meet Obi-Wan’s gaze.

“Cody what’s wrong? You look as if you want to speak to me about something,” stated Obi-Wan, his voice soft and soothing.

In a fit of bravery Cody reached out and held Obi-Wan’s hand, the Jedi beginning to blush again spurring Cody on. “I…I know you may not feel the same as me, but I have kept these feelings to myself for too long… I… I am in love with you Obi-Wan.”

The Jedi stared at him with wide eyes, his breath hitching. “You…are?” asked Obi-Wan, his voice nothing more than a whisper.

“I am,” admitted Cody. His palms began to get sweaty and he tried to let go of Obi-Wan’s hand, but Obi-Wan would not let his hand go. Looking up from his and Obi-Wan’s clasped hands. He noticed the disbelieved look on the Jedi’s face, and got to his feet so he could lean closer.

“I love you to,” murmured Obi-Wan, “I just…I don’t want to put you in a difficult position as I am your Commander.”

Cody shook his head and smiled, as he brought his free hand up to cup the back of Obi-Wan’s head. “You could never put me in a difficult position. Well…apart from when you get hurt.”

“I don’t get hurt that too often,” smiled Obi-Wan, his expression transforming into one of hope.

“Too much for my liking,” replied Cody softly, his face titling forward more, until his and Obi-Wan’s lips were only a breath apart.

“Please,” whispered Obi-Wan, making it clear to Cody that he had to be the first one to move, so Obi-Wan would not feel like he was taking advantage.

Without anything else being said, Cody gently pushed his lips against Obi-Wan’s, both of their breaths hitching. Cody felt Obi-Wan wrap his arms around Cody’s middle, while he brought his hands up to run through Obi-Wan’s copper hair, touching the Padawan braid reverently. Thrill pulsing through him when he touched the bead Waxer’s platoon had given Obi-Wan, wondering if he could make a bead just from himself for Obi-Wan to place in his braid. They pulled back to breathe, their foreheads touching.

Obi-Wan chuckled breathlessly and traced his fingers over the scar that wrapped around Cody’s left eye. “I don’t like seeing you hurt either,” he admitted softly.

Reaching for Obi-Wan’s free hand, Cody rested it against his heart. “We’ll both just have to do our best not to worry the other by getting hurt then.”

“You make it sound so easy,” commented Obi-Wan, his voice slightly hesitant.

“I know the war makes it difficult. But it is so easy for me to promise to come back to you,” stated Cody, never surer about anything in his life. Obi-Wan meant everything to him and he was going to make sure he returned to the Jedi at the end of every mission.

Obi-Wan smiled brightly, the smile lighting up his entire face. “You are very easy to want to return to as well.”

“Good,” smirked Cody, “otherwise this would be awkward.” He then pressed his lips against Obi-Wan’s in a surer kiss. Wrapping his arms around the Jedi tightly, as if afraid that something would happen and try to take the Jedi from him. He swore on the Force and anything else that was listening. He would gladly maim or kill any enemy that tried to hurt his Jedi. Anything.


End file.
